A Prisioneira
by Takiko-San
Summary: Como forma de obrigar o poderoso e influente Clã Hyuuga a manter-se fiel á liderança da Akatsuki sobre Konoha, Hinata é feita prisioneira de Guerra. Conterá cenas de Hentai e violência. Hinata/Neji/Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e companhia não me pertencem! T.T

Mas já estou a tratar do meu casamento com o tio Kishi e assim poderei "persuadi-lo" (obrigá-lo .) a colocar o Neji junto da Hinata para sempre! :D :D

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Todos os principais representantes dos clãs residentes em Konoha, estavam presentes naquela sala. A decoração rústica ornamentada por fios de ouro em torno das arestas dos móveis, conferiam ao ambiente um aspecto luxuoso.Era claramente uma divisão apropriada para reuniões de grande escala.

Mas se alguem ousasse perguntar a Hyuuga Hinata, o motivo de tal acontecimento, ela não saberia responder.

Não queria estar alí.

Não era habitual participar em reuniões entre clãs, embora fosse a futura líder do Clã Hyuuga. O seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, era um homem respeitado e temido o suficiente para conseguir realizar todos os seus projectos. Não necessitava de ajuda de ninguém para tal. Muito menos da ajuda dela.

Era a herdeira ao titulo apenas por ser a filha primogénita, não pelas suas capacidades.

Olhando em volta com notória curiosidade, mas tentando ser discreta para que o seu pai não percebesse, Hinata reconheçeu vários rostos por entre os membros de cada clã presente.

Nara Shikamaru, observava com um olhar desinteressado a vista através de uma das enormes janelas. Ao seu lado, um homem parecido mas de aspecto mais envelhecido executava o mesmo movimento. Hinata supôs que aquele homem fosse o pai de Shikamaru, Líder do Clã Nara.

Um pouco mais adiante o seu olhar encontrou-se com um rosto mais amigável. Inuzuka Kiba aparentava uma estranha sériedade. A moça sabia que Kiba respeitava demais o seu pai, que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, para comprimentá-la no usual tom escandaloso. Ela sorriu-lhe e ele piscou-lhe olho.

As portas que davam entrada á luxuosa sala, abriram-se de par em par e por elas entrou a Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade. Todos os membros dos vários clãs existentes levantaram-se em sinal de respeito, e apenas voltaram a ocupar os seus devidos assentos quando a Hokage ocupou o seu, localizado na ponta da grande mesa.

- _Boa noite_. - Cumprimentou Tsunade cordialmente. - _Creio que todos sabem o motivo desta convocação_.

A maioria dos presentes assentiram silenciosamente, mas Hinata não fora um deles. O modo como todos aparentavam domínio sobre o assunto a ser tratado fez com que se sentisse de fora da reunião mesmo antes desta ter começado. A moça ergueu timidamente os olhos para o pai em busca de um possível reconhecimento, mas Hiashi nem se preocupou em olhá-la.

- _Não vou estar com rodeios.É possível que Konoha esteja sob um possivel ataque da organização Akatsuki. O facto da vila não ter ainda emitido uma resposta á proposta feita pela organização demonstra claramente uma falta de interesse._

Hinata observou a Hokage chocada.

_- De que se trata a proposta, Hokage-Sama?_

_- Julgava que todos tinham sido informados sobre tal na reunião anterior, Nara-Sama. - _Proferiu Tsunade num tom aborrecido._ - A Akatsuki deseja tomar a vila de Konoha para si, tal como tem vindo a fazer com várias outras. No entanto, considerando que Konoha é a vila que possuí um maior numero de clãs tradicionais em relação as restantes, foi-nos dada a vantagem de podermos optar por viver sob o domínio da Akatsuki, sem necessidade de gerar uma guerra._

_- Isso significa que Konoha não sofreria nenhum ataque, caso aceitasse ficar simplesmente sobre o dominio da Akatsuki?_

_- Exacto. - _Confirmou Tsunade com um suspiro_. - Não haveria lutas nem perdas. Konoha ficaria sob o domínio da Akatsuki e como tal teria apenas que seguir o seu regime._

_- Tsunade-Sama. - _Iniciou um outro homem, que Hinata reconheçeu imediatamente como sendo Yamanaka Gio devido ás longas melenas loiras, elegantemente suspensas num rabo-de-cavalo baixo_. - Fontes seguras me informaram de que nenhuma das outras vilas regidas por a Akatsuki foram previamente avisadas ou sujeitas a qualquer tipo de acordo por parte da organização. Todas elas foram parcialmente destruídas ou saqueadas. O que me leva a crer de que este acordo seja apenas uma tentativa por parte da Akatsuki de evitar o exército de Konoha._

_- A Akatsuki tem meios suficientes para combater e até mesmo vencer o exército de Konoha, Yamanaka-Sama. - _Informou Tsunade. Hinata percebeu que a Hokage falara no mesmo tom aborrecido que utilizara com Nara-Sama.

_- Nesse caso, não consigo entender o porquê de termos sido priviligiados com tal benção. - _Retorquiu Yamanaka com sarcasmo impregnado na voz. Vários presentes concordaram e começaram a falar entre si ostentado iguais expressões.

Hinata tambem não conseguia entender. Tinha conhecimento de que a Akatsuki era uma organização criminosa que tinha como objectivo aumentar o seu território, conquistando através de massacres pequenas vilas, normalmente localizadas no interior. Contudo parecia que a organização estava cada vez mais poderosa, ambiciosa e com mais membros_._

_- Creio que sei o motivo por Konoha ter sido a única vila a receber uma proposta._

_A voz trovejante fez não só moça ergueu os olhos translúcidos para o pai, como os restantes membros da reunião. Era essa uma das principais características que a jovem Hyuuga não conseguia deixar de admirar no pai. O respeito que ele impunha sobre os outros._

_- Prossiga, Hiashi-Sama. -_ Ordenou Tsunade com um semblante sério_._

_- Obrigado. - _Agradeceu cordialmente o líder do Clã Hyuuga antes de prosseguir_. - O facto de Konoha ser a vila que possuí mais clãs tradicionais de todo o País do Fogo, me leva a crer de que a Akatsuki tem outras intenções além de regir o governo._

_- Como assim, Hiashi-Sama?_

_- Caso Konoha não aceite a proposta, o exército para proteger a vila do ataque será maioritariamente formado por os membros de clãs residentes. Contudo a Akatsuki parece não querer enfrentar o exército de Konoha, mesmo tendo uma clara vantagem sobre ele. Não faz parte da Akatsuki evitar um combate, principalmente quando sabe que o vai ganhar._

_- Continue._

_- A minha teoria, Hokage-Sama. -_ Pronunciou Hiashi friamente_. - É que a Akatsuki está interessada em controlar os clãs existentes em Konoha. Pretende aumentar o seu exército recrutando membros de uma linhagem pura, e que como tal, possuem técnicas exclusivas. Impossiveis de serem copiadas._

_- Está a querer dizer... que a Akatsuki pretende com este acordo obter uma forma de poupar os clãs de Konoha a uma guerra para um futuro benefício proprio?_

_- Exacto. - _Confirmou Hiashi_._

_- Faz todo o sentido. - _Declarou a Hokage pensativamente e um silêncio incomodo instalou-se no ambiente.

Hinata quase que podia sentir sobre os ombros a pressão das palavras de seu pai. Estava visivelmente incomodada.

_- O que sugere então Hiashi-Sama?_

_A_ moça viu como as orbes prateadas do pai reluziram para a Hokage. O Líder Hyuuga estava visivelmente satisfeito por a Hokage de Konoha ter uma consideração tão grande pela sua opinião.

Hinata não estranhou. Embora existissem vários clãs, a moça tinha perfeita consciência de que o Clã Hyuuga era um dos mais poderosos e influentes.

_- O Clã Hyuuga não irá cooperar nem partilhar as suas habilidades com uma organização criminosa. A minha resposta mantem-se, Hokage-Sama._

A partir daí, tudo mudou.

* * *

Debruçada sobre o parapeito de uma das janelas da mansão, ela observava a vista com o pensamento tão distante como se não estivesse alí.

O terreno que rodeava a grande mansão já não acolhia as crianças que lhe ofereciam um aspecto fresco e saudável. Tudo estava silencioso.

Mas Hyuuga Hinata já se tinha acostumado ao silêncio. Tanto que qualquer ruído era um motivo para alarme.

Fazia um mês que Konoha estava sob a invasão da Akatsuki, devido a rejeição da proposta. A pequena vila continuava a tentar resistir aos sucessivos ataques por parte dos mercenários, mas as baixas no exército eram cada vez maiores.

Vários clãs haviam sido eliminados ao tentar opor-se á associação criminosa. Familias inteiras que não possuiam meios suficientes para combater eram aniquiladas a sangue frio.

Apenas os Clãs mais poderosos e com o seu próprio exército formado resistiam á invasão.

- _Hinata-Sama?_

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito e ergueu os olhos perolados para uma das criadas que tinha adentrado no seu quarto. Estava tão distraída que não tinha ouvido esta a pedir permissão antes de entrar.

- _Seu pai acabou de regressar. Exige a sua presença._

Toda a preocupação que a moça chegara a sentir por os longos três dias sem noticias do pai em combate, dissipou-se instantaneamente

Erguendo-se com rapidez, Hinata dirigiu-se para fora do proprio quarto, percorrendo ansiosa a trajectoria que a iria levar ao quarto do Líder dos Hyuuga.

Quando abriu a porta, o sorriso que se tinha desenhado nos seus lábios, desapareceu quando olhos esbranquiçados e severos a encararam.

- _Você me desilude, Hinata_.

- _O-otto-san...? _

- _Soube que não saiu do seu quarto o tempo que estive fora._

Ela surpreendeu-se pela força da abordagem. Tinha a certeza de que uma das criadas a tinha denunciado.

- _Como espera ajudar nesta guerra Hinata? Se nem sequer é capaz de tomar conta de nossa familia na minha ausência?_

- _O-otto-san...me d-desculpe..._

Ele aproximou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço com força. A moça encolheu-se com medo em resposta á reacção violenta do pai.

Hiashi pareceu ficar ainda mais exaltado com a fraqueza da filha.

- _Escute-me Hinata! _- Apertou o braço dela forçando-a a encará-lo. - _Konoha não resistirá por muito mais tempo. Todos aqueles que ousaram impor-se á Akatsuki acabarão por morrer. Prometa-me Hinata, que quando eu me for você lutará pela nossa familia!_

Ela fitou-o horrorizada. Imagens de corpos ensaguentados sobre o solo invadiram a sua cabeça. Começou a tremer.

- _A nossa família contem segredos que apenas podem pertencer ao nosso sangue!_- Continuou Hiashi com brusquidão.

Hinata tentou desviar o olhar, incomodada com a conversa. Contudo tal gesto foi presenteado por a marca de uma enorme mão no seu rosto.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas a deslizarem, mas não saberia responder se chorava por a dor fisica ou por o facto de se sentir uma inútil.

Tentou encarar o olhos do pai, mas não se conseguiu mexer.

Era _fraca_.

Ele fitou-a desiludido.

_- Irei partir novamente amanhã. Lembre-se do que lhe disse. Pode ir._

Hinata não contestou. Abandonou lentamente os aposentos sentindo o rosto a arder onde o seu pai lhe batera e a vergonha a borbulhar dentro do seu próprio corpo.

Era sempre assim.

Desde que a sua mãe morrera, tinha criado um medo profundo do exterior. Era quase uma mulher, mas vivia como um animal assustado. Aprisionada no seu quarto por escolha própria. Nunca se sentia segura.

Ela desejava que tudo fosse diferente.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi sabia que não estava perante uma visita social.

A noticia da morte da Hokage de Konoha tinha chegado minutos antes. A vila encontrava-se parcialmente destruida por o ultimo ataque e não existia ninguem naquele momento apto o suficiente para incentivar os soldados esmorecidos, devido as perdas sofridas.

O ataque tinha sido completamente inesperado.

Alí, de frente para os vários líderes dos clãs de Konoha, O Líder Hyuuga manteve a sua postura fria e aristocrática, mas por dentro, a sua cabeça fervilhava.

Sabia perfeitamente que o aviso lançado pela Akatsuki durante o ataque seria cumprido. Konoha iria render-se e assim tentar reconstruir-se a partir das raízes fornecidas pela associação criminosa.

Os seus olhos translúcidos fitaram com a usual sériedade o pergaminho que havia sido propositalmente depositado sobre a mesa, á sua frente. Aquele pequeno pedaço de papel continha as assinaturas dos vários líderes que iriam submeter-se ao controlo da Akatsuki.

Ele fechou lentamente as orbes prateadas. Bastava uma simples assinatura para literalmente entregar o seu Clã aos mercenários. Os segredos que pertenciam unicamente ao seu sangue seriam desvendados e usados sem pudor.

Todas as vidas que se tinham perdido não significariam nada.

- _Hiashi-Sama... _

Os outros líderes estavam impacientes. Para eles quanto mais depressa se submetessem á liderança da Akatsuki, mais depressa poderiam reconstruir as suas vidas.

Mas o Líder Hyuuga já tinha decidido. A primeira resposta que dera para o acordo seria a sua unica resposta.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o pergaminho, e calmamente, afastou-o de si sobre os olhares perplexos dos presentes.

- _Hiashi-Sama... o que pretende com isso?_

- _Não posso permitir que uma associação criminosa controle a minha familia, a minha resposta mantem-se. O Clã Hyuuga possuí segredos que com certeza seriam manchados e usados de maneira vergonhosa para atingir meios incalculáveis. - _Explicou calmamente_. _

_- Hiashi-Sama, por favor considere a sua decisão. Devo adverti-lo de que sem o apoio dos nossos exércitos, estará a submeter a sua familia a um massacre!_

_- Se a Akatsuki obtiver o controlo sobre o Clã Hyuuga haverá muito mais que um massacre._- Respondeu Hiashi friamente.

_- E o senhor acha que conseguirá manter a sua familia a salvo apenas com a protecção do seu exército?-_Perguntou o Líder dos Yamanaka descrescente.-_ Devo recordar-lhe Hiashi-Sama, que embora o Clã Hyuuga seja influente, e possua capacidades excepcionais, poucas hipoteses terá de enfrentar o exército da Akatsuki sem o apoio dos restantes clãs._

Hiashi olhou-o sem emoção. Tinha consciência de que por mais habilidoso que fosse o seu exército, este acabaria por ser exterminado.

Contudo O Líder Hyuuga julgava ter uma vantagem do seu lado, embora não fosse completamente certa. O seu Clã era demasiado antigo e precioso para desaparecer. Seria um desperdicio de força e habilidade.

E ele sabia que a Akatsuki tinha interesse nisso.

A sua esperança era de que os mercenários não ousassem pressionar a sua familia com receio de que esta causasse a sua própria destruição. Ele preferia morrer a aliar-se á Akatsuki.

E para desgosto e incredualidade de todos os presentes na sala, O Líder Hyuuga retirou-se silenciosamente.

* * *

- _Nee-san, o que você está fazendo?_

Hinata sufucou um grito quando a irmã adentrou na cozinha a meio da noite.

Não esperava que ninguem a visse áquela hora.Estava faminta, e tinha resolvido descer até á cozinha para saciar-se com o restos que tinham sobrado da ultima refeição, visto que não tinha descido para o jantar. A perspectiva de encarar o pai á mesa tinha-a amendontrado.

O olhar denso e perolado da irmã mais nova continuava a encara-la.

- _Porque não jantou connosco?_

- _E-eu não t-tinha fome na a-altura Hanabi. - _Mentiu nervosa. Agarrou na barra do vestido com força quando a irmã ergueu a sobrancelha como se não acreditasse.

_- Tanto faz._ - Respondeu sentando-se no lugar vago, frente a Hinata._-Ele partirá daqui a algumas horas, será que dessa forma você conseguirá ao menos me fazer companhia ás refeições?_

Hanabi mantinha uma expressão neutra. Hinata sorriu constrangida como se desculpasse.

Não conseguia enganar a irmã.

-_ Claro. _

_- Optimo, é horrivel desgustar de uma refeição acompanhada somente por criadas.-_ Informou Hanabi num tom ligeiramente irritado.

Hinata não concordava com a maneira como a irmã desprezava a vassalagem. Eram apenas pessoas que faziam o que podiam para oferecer um pouco de conforto as suas familias.

_- Tenciono ir ao mercado amanha, nee-san. - _Começou Hanabi num tom de voz controladamente calmo. Parecia que tinha receio de assustar a irmã com a ideia. _- Você sabe como eu sou esquesita com a comida. Prefiro ser eu mesma a escolher os alimentos para nossas refeições. Quer ir comigo?_

Hinata fitou a irmã assustada.

_- Hanabi... É p-perigoso... _- Disse hesitante.

_- Nee-san, se formos assim que o sol nascer não é perigoso. _- Informou Hanabi sériamente. -_Não existe ninguem na rua a essa hora._

_- Iremos s-somente as d-duas?_

_- Se quiser, ordenarei a alguns soldados que nos acompanhem para que você se sinta mais segura. - _Disse Hanabi com um pequeno sorriso.

Hinata suspirou tristemente. Hanabi tinha muito mais o perfil de uma líder, embora fosse cinco anos mais nova. Era séria e confiante. Algo que Hinata jamais fora.

_- Irei com você, Hanabi._ - Disse a moça sorrindo docemente para a irmã, que retrubuíu o gesto.

* * *

Hinata se arrependeu por ter concordado em acompanhar a irmã ao mercado, assim que trespassou os enormes portões que findavam o território do Clã Hyuuga.

O ar gélido e denso prendia os seus movimentos de tal forma, que a moça era constantemente pressionada por Hanabi para que andasse mais depressa. O seu corpo feminino tremia, e como o sol ainda não tinha nascido, a jovem Hyuuga não tinha nenhuma maneira de recolher calor suficiente para se manter firme.

A moça encontrava-se entre dois dos três soldados que as acompanhavam. O terceiro, encontrava-se mais atrás como se certificasse de que não eram seguidos.Hanabi dispensava qualquer protecção, indo mais á frente sozinha.

Ao contrário do que pensara, o mercado encontrava-se absurdamente cheio. Hinata olhou aflita para Hanabi, que limitou-se a agarrar-lhe no pulso arrastando-a para a tenda mais próxima.

_- Nee-san, tem alguma preferência? - _Questionou a Hyuuga mais nova enquanto colhia algumas verduras. Hinata negou com a cabeça e piscou quando o feirante lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

_- Deseja algo minha jovem? _- Perguntou o homem fitando-a interessado. - _A jovem deve de apreciar cenouras__**(1)**__,__estou certo? para ter uns olhos tão bonitos..._

Hinata mirou os seus próprios pés, extremamente envergonhada. Queria sair dali a correr.

- _Que ridiculo! - _Exclamou Hanabi severamente para o homem postando-se á frente da irmã. Embora fosse mais nova, possuia a mesma altura de Hinata.

Um dos soldados fitou-o de forma cruel e o homem deslocou-se rapidamente para o outro lado da tenda, fingindo organizar as verduras.

- _Hanabi, e-eu acho que v-vou voltar para c-casa... _- Murmurou Hinata sem olhar a irmã. Não queria estar naquele mercado por mais um minuto que fosse.

_- Nee-san, por favor! - _Exclamou Hanabi balançando exageradamente as mãos em frente ao corpo._- Olhe, fique aqui me esperando. Eu prometo que não demoro!_

A Hyuuga mais nova nem deu tempo á mais velha para responder, desaparecendo por entre a multidão. Hinata sentiu-se subitamente ainda mais desprotegida sem a companhia da irmã. Um dos soldados fez-lhe sinal para que ela o acompanhasse até um local que não impedisse a circulação das pessoas que corriam afoitas.

A moça preparava-se para o seguir quando o barulho de uma sirene ressuou como um trovão, sobrepondo-se ao ruído do próprio mercado.

O alarme de Konoha.

- _ELES VOLTARAM!_

Hinata manteve-se petrificada no mesmo local por breves instantes, antes de começar a ser violentamente empurrada. O pãnico dominava as pessoas de tal forma que muitas delas tropeçavam e caiam, sendo pisoteadas sem nenhuma misericordia. Era uma corrida para encontrar uma saída.

Os gritos pareciam surgir do próprio inferno e feriam os ouvidos da Hyuuga que era arrastada por a multidão. A moça não tinha maneira nenhuma de lutar contra a corrente que a levava. Olhou para o lado e ficou horrorizada quando viu uma criança no chão, que não deveria ter menos de sete anos, com olhos vazios. Estava morta.

Tal tragédia pareceu reavivar as poucas forças que Hinata sabia que possuía. Começou a tentar dirigir-se para a direcção contrária da corrente, perfurando-a lentamente. A força sobre si era muita, mas a moça sabia que se deixasse de lutar provavelmente acabaria no chão, onde possivelmente seria morta.

Por fim conseguiu escapulir-se entrando numa rua extremamente estreita. Precisava de encontrar Hanabi urgentemente.

A moça sabia que a irmã era demasiado inteligente para se deixar levar por a corrente de pessoas. Provavelmente a Hyuuga mais nova tinha usado a sua herança sanguinea para encontrar um lugar seguro para permanecer até ao fim da confusão. Ela era habilidosa, ao contrário de Hinata.

Mas embora se tentasse confortar com a ideia de que a irmã certamente estaria bem, a jovem Hyuuga encontrava-se extremamente assustada. Estava sozinha e sem nenhuma protecção enquanto ocorria um ataque.

Ela apurou os ouvidos quando o som de passos se aproximou dela. Voltou-se para trás com o coração a bater loucamente, mas não havia ninguem.

Não podia ficar ali durante muito mais tempo, não era seguro.

A moça começou a correr desenfreadamente sem destino certo, olhando várias vezes para trás. A sensação de estar a ser seguida não a abandonava. Conseguia ouvir o barulho de explosões e gritos não muito distante.

Queria chegar o mais rapido possivel a casa, e no seu intimo, desejava que Hanabi tivesse a mesma ideia.

Contudo, Hinata estacou de repente. Tinha a certeza absoluta que um vulto tinha surgido e desaparecido a poucos metros da sua frente. A moça arregalou as orbes prateadas e levou a mão ao peito tentado se acalmar. Não era uma boa altura para ter alucinações.

Ela olhou em volta á procura de indicios que a levassem a crer estar na presença de mais alguem, mas a rua estava aparentemente deserta.

A Hyuuga suspirou fundo tentando fixar-se na ideia, quando uma mão se colocou sobre a sua boca e um braço envolveu a sua cintura com força.

Hinata foi empurrada contra a parede mais proxima e, para seu completo desespero, sentiu as suas costas a serem pressionadas por um corpo.

O sussurro frio e calculado que foi dito perigosamente perto do seu ouvido, actuou como um feitiço de paralisação.

-_ Não se mexa, Hinata-Sama. Não quero ser obrigado a magoa-la..._

Ela arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios do raptor a roçarem de forma provocadora na sua orelha, antes de completar a frase num tom ousado.

_- Tão cedo..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá queridos leitores! **

Cá estou eu com o primeiro projecto de uma fic longa!

Sei que este primeiro capitulo não contem practicamente nenhuma parte mais "picante", mas garanto que será apenas este.

Escrever uma fic **hentai** era uma ideia que eu tinha a algum tempo . (sim, sou uma tarada :) mas faltava-me promenores para desenvolver a história.

Maaaas problema resolvido :D

Contudo queria deixar um aviso. Eu por vezes demoro **ALGUM** tempo a organizar todas as ideias para dar forma a um capitulo, portanto se demorar um poquinho a actualizar, peço compreensão T.T

Peço tambem desde já desculpas pelos erros gramaticais que possa ter cometido /

Bom, acho que é tudo!

Deixo só aqui alguns esclarecimentos do capitulo:

**(1) - Para quem não sabe, há quem diga que as pessoas que comem cenouras ficam com os olhos mais bonitos não sei se é verdade, já que eu como muitas e não noto nada -.-'**

**Agora sim, é tudo!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**BJO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e companhia não me pertencem! T.T

**Fic alterada para Rate M:** Devido á existência de vocabulário e acções mais 'avançadas' :'D

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Hinata não precisava de fechar os olhos para se concentrar em ouvir as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. O medo que sentia era tanto que lhe chegava a causar vómitos.

O corpo que a segurava pressionou mais as suas costas, fazendo com que a moça quase se fundisse com a parede.

A mão que prendia fortemente a sua cintura, afroxou o aperto e fez menção de subir pelo seu corpo de forma insinuosa. Ela sentiu os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas quando o desconhecido lançou uma gargalhada cheia de malícia.

Desejava que alguem passasse naquela rua, naquele momento, e a salvasse.

- _Largue-a!_

Hinata quase desfaleceu de alivio quando reconheceu a voz. Sentiu o tronco do individuo que a segurava a virar-se rapidamente para um ponto atrás de si.

- _Largue a minha irmã. -_ Pronunciou a voz de Hanabi num tom gélido. Encarava-o com os olhos prateados característicamente brilhantes. A kunai igualmente prateada, reluzia sobre a sua mão como se tivesse vida própria.

_- Afaste-se Hanabi-Sama, isto não lhe diz respeito._

_- Eu acho que diz. - _Respondeu Hanabi, e mesmo que não se conseguisse virar para encarar a irmã, Hinata percebeu pelo tom de voz que a irmã sorria. - _Meu pai será informado sobre o facto de existirem traidores no exército Hyuuga._

Hinata sentiu o corpo do seu atacante estremecer.

_- Seu pai é único culpado! Se essa é realmente a sua intenção H-hanabi-Sama... então não terei outra hipótese senão matá-la! - _A voz segura parecia que se tinha desfeito em cacos. O corpo dele pareceu vacilar por um segundo e Hinata sabia que se não aproveitasse a distracção provocada pela irmã sobre o soldado traidor, certamente não teria uma próxima opurtunidade para acabar com aquilo.

Quando ele retirou a mão da boca da Hyuuga e a levou até ao bolso que jazia sobre o lado direito da calça verde tropa com o intuito de retirar a kunai, parcialmente á vista, Hinata não pensou duas vezes. Atirou a cabeça para trás com toda a força,atingindo-o.

O homem largou-a imediatamente soltando um urro de dor, e cambaleou para trás com uma mão sobre o nariz. Instantaneamente o sangue começou a escorrer pelo queixo abaixo, tingindo-lhe a gola do uniforme. Olhando para ele pela primeira vez, Hinata reconheceu-o como sendo um dos soldados que a acompanhara.

- _Sua puta!_

A moça sentiu que a nuca pulsava dolorosamente pela pancada. Tentou apoiar-se na parede para ganhar mais firmeza mas uma mão envolveu a sua garganta de forma dolorosa. Ele tinha conseguido recuperar-se mais depressa do que ela previa.

_- Vadia! - _Soltou o homem furioso com a face muito perto de Hinata, e ela sentiu-se mais incomodada com a proximidade dele do que com a forte pressão sobre a sua traqueia. - _Está abusando de sua sorte, não estou autorizado a tocá-la, mas eu realmente não deixarei que se aproveite disso!_

Ele forçou o aperto e sorriu de forma doentia.

_- Mas eu acho que já lhe bastará o castigo que a aguarda... _- E aproximando-se ainda mais sussurrou tão baixo que Hinata mal ouviu. - _E tudo por culpa do seu pai._

Contudo, a moça arregalou os olhos quando ele subitamente deixou o corpo pender sobre ela. A mão que envolvia a sua garganta caiu molemente ao lado do seu corpo, e o soldado virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Tinha uma expressão tão surpresa como Hinata.

_- O-o que...? -_ Começou confusa com o acto inesperado, mas deixou a frase meio. O soldado tinha acabado de pousar no solo com um barulho abafado. Os olhos tinham-se tornado vazios, e a ponta brilhante de uma kunai perfurava o seu abdomén.

Hanabi fitava o corpo sem emoção alguma presente no rosto, e Hinata que por momentos julgara que a irmã a tinha deixado para ir em busca de auxílio compreendeu que esta jamais a abandonara. Apenas esperava o momento certo para revidar.

O aperto que antes envolvia a sua garganta, parecia que tinha descido para o seu coração, mas não se permitiu dar ao luxo de chorar. Aproximou-se de Hanabi e encaixou suavemente a sua mão sobre a dela, puxando-a.

Choraria quando chegasse ao seu quarto.

* * *

Os lábios do respeitado Líder Hyuuga torceram-se num sorriso frio para a silhueta encapuzada. Apesar do seu corpo exausto pelo ultimo ataque gritar por descanso, ele continuou firmemente de pé. A enorme tenda improvisada colocada no meio do campo de batalha ondulava violentamente com o vento. O barulho da chuva, embora fosse intenso, parecia insuficiente para cortar o clima constragedor que se instalara.

O encapuzado avançou, ficando mais próximo de Hiashi. Era mais alto, e o Hyuuga teve que erguer levemente os olhos tempestuosos para ficar em igualdade.

- _Pensei que estivesse morto._

_- Lamento, sei que era esse o seu desejo. - _Rebateu a figura num tom tão frio como o Hyuuga.

- _Não. O meu desejo era que você nunca tivesse virado as costas á sua família._

A figura gargalhou irónicamente.

- _Família? - _Inquiriu numa voz suave. - _não sei o que isso é._

Hiashi semi-cerrou as orbes ameaçadoramente.

_- Você...é um ingrato._

_- Talvez seja. _- Concordou num tom que sugeria o quanto o assunto lhe desinteressava. - _Suponho que sabe o motivo de eu estar aqui._

_- Será para fazer a contagem dos mortos? - _Perguntou Hiashi ferozmente_. _

_- Não, isso cabe aqueles que sofreram as baixas. - _Respondeu sem se abalar_. - Falta a assinatura em como o Clã Hyuuga se submete á liderança da Akatsuki sobre Konoha._

_- E você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui pessoalmente para se certificar de que eu cumpro o seu desejo? - _Questionou Hiashi sarcasticamente_. - Me sinto honrado por tamanha consideração da sua parte, Neji._

_- Não duvido. - _Respondeu retirando o capuz suavemente, revelando ser portador de uns olhos tão prateados como qualquer membro da familia Hyuuga. As semelhanças entre ambos eram tão evidentes que Hiashi se permitiu a cerrar as orbes com força, como se quisesse apagar a imagem de Neji adulto na sua mente.

_- Não assinarei. - _Disse após um momento de reflexão. Neji continuou a fitá-lo sem emoção alguma explicita. - _É a minha ultima palavra._

Encararam-se intensamente durante um instante, antes de Neji colocar novamente o capuz negro, cobrindo parte do seu rosto. Um sorriso quase imperceptivel desenhou-se nos seus lábios.

- _Vá para casa Hiashi_. - Disse calmamente, dirigindo-se para a saída da tenda. - _A sua família precisará de si._

* * *

Hinata observou os grossos pingos de chuva a baterem com força nos vitrais da cozinha. Ajeitou o xaile que repousava sobre os seus ombros quando um arrepio envolveu o seu pequeno corpo.

Ela moveu os olhos prateados quando sentiu algo quente se colocando por entre as suas mãos, antes entrelaçadas em cima da mesa. Uma caneca de chocolate fumegava. Apenas o aroma gostoso do líquido foi suficiente para puder aquece-la. Era a sua bebida preferida.

- _Como está a H-hanabi? - _Perguntou Hinata num fio de voz. A irmã tinha se mantido estranhamente sileciosa durante todo o caminho para a mansão, deixando que por uma vez na vida, Hinata a guiasse. Parecia ter entrando numa espécie de choque.

- _A dormir Hinata-Sama. _- Respondeu a mesma criada que lhe tinha oferecido o líquido fumegante. - _Pensei que um pouco de repouso lhe faria bem. Hanabi-Sama parecia tão perturbada..._

Hinata não respondeu. Ainda não tinha contado a ninguem o que se tinha sucedido, nem mesmo aos guardas do portão principal que se desfizeram em perguntas quando viram as duas irmãs completamente encharcadas e elameadas sem qualquer companhia como protecção.

_- Hinata-Sama... o que aconteceu?_

Ela considerou novamente em não responder. Embora o seu rosto demonstrasse tranquilidade, encontrava-se ainda perturbada. Não queria recordar novamente a aflição que passara.

A criada continuou a olhá-la á espera de uma resposta. Parecia ligeiramente irritada pela demora.

Se fosse o seu pai ou até mesmo Hanabi, ninguem da vassalagem ousaria olhá-la mais de três segundos seguidos. Mas com Hinata era diferente, até mesmo as criadas da casa possuiam mais respeito pela filha mais nova de Hyuuga Hiashi do que pela futura líder.

-_ N-não aconteçeu n-nada... - _O facto de gaguejar constantemente não a ajudava. Levantou-se lentamente tendo o cuidado de não deixar o xaile escorregar dos seus ombros e abandonou a cozinha em passos lentos, deixando a caneca do saboroso liquido fumegante, intacto sobre a mesa.

Subiu a grande escadaria no mesmo ritmo, apoiando-se no corrimão de cerejeira trabalhada. O tom escuro da madeira contrastava violentamente com o tom claro da sua mão, quase ofuscando-a. A dor na nuca continuava a incomoda-la.

Seguiu pelo extenso corredor e parou diante de uma das ultimas portas. Abriu-a sem bater ou pedir qualquer tipo de permissão para entrar. Ela viu os dois olhos translúcidos da irmã a surgirem por entre as cobertas de um azul petróleo.

- _Pensei que estivesse a d-dormir..._

_- Não consigo. Como é que você está Nee-san?_

_- Não se p-preocupe comigo, Hanabi... - _Respondeu Hinata entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Viu Hanabi a ajeitar a almofada e a sentar-se na cama. - _Está ferida?_

_- Não. Você?_

_- Tambem n-não. - _Mentiu dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. Sentou-se perto da irmã que a fitou sem emoção.

- _Assim que Otto-san chegar, falarei com ele._

_- S-sim. - _Respondeu incomodada. Hanabi adquiriu um semblante severo.

- _Ele tem que saber Nee-san, já pensou que neste momento não estamos seguras nem na nossa própria casa? - _Questionou com amargura_. - Quantos mais traidores poderão existir entre nós? podem até estar incluidos na nossa familia._

- _H-hanabi..._

- _Eles querem te fazer mal, Nee-san. - _Continuou Hanabi duramente. Parecia que queria acordar Hinata para onde todos os factos apontavam. _- Você é a herdeira, é o principal alvo a seguir a Otto-san!_

Hinata encarou-a por instantes com o coração a palpitar loucamente. Era a herdeira sim, mas não conseguia compreender o porquê de a acharem uma ameaça. Qualquer um seria mais apto para liderar o Clã do que ela. Desviou o olhar da irmã e fitou o temporal através da janela. O barulho da chuva trouxe-lhe uma agradável sensação de refúgio. Era como se sentisse protegida com o pensamento de que ninguem se atreveria a vir atrás de si com um temporal de tamanha magnitude.

- _Eu sei disso. - _Conseguiu dizer, e apesar de não se ter apercebido, a sua voz suou estranhamente segura.

Hanabi aliviou a expressão.

- _E o que pensa fazer?_

_- Não sei. - _Admitiu com sinceridade. - _Não quero pensar nisso agora... por f-favor._

_- Tudo bem. - _Respondeu Hanabi rapidamente. O seu tom sugeria arrependimento por ter tocado no assunto.

Hinata sorriu fracamente antes de se levantar, e caminhar até ficar diante da janela. As árvores do jardim que rodeava a enorme mansão balançavam violentamente com o vento. A chuva parecia cada vez mais forte, atingindo o vitral de tal maneira que a moça mal conseguia visualizar o exterior.

Contudo, a atenção de Hinata estava desviada para algo em particular. Preso a um dos ramos mais baixos de uma arvore cerejeira, a maior de todas, encontrava-se um baloiço que oscilava no meio do temporal. Tinha um aspecto fraco e quebradiço e á primeira vista seria facilmente considerado um trabalho feito á pressa.

Contudo, Hinata sabia que quem o fizera, tinha-o concebido com toda a dedicação do mundo.

Para ela.

- _V-você... sente a falta dele, Hanabi? - _Perguntou de repente. Hanabi encarou-a intensamente.

_- Não. - _Respondeu a Hyuuga mais nova após um momento de reflexão. - _Nee-san...?_

_- E-eu sinto. - _Confessou com a voz embargada. - _Apesar do que a-aconteceu...Ás vezes ainda t-tenho esperança de que tudo v-volte a ser como antes..._

Calou-se pensando no quanto o seu desejo parecia distante.

_- Nada voltará a ser como antes. - _Respondeu Hanabi num tom baixo_. - Ele nos deixou._

Hinata permaneceu calada. Queria ter argumentos para protestar, afirmar que havia chances de alcançar o passado.

Mas por maior que fosse o seu desejo, era impossivel o seu falecido irmão retornar dos mortos.

- _Neji-nii-san... _

* * *

- _Hiashi-Sama...? desculpe não fomos informados da sua presença..._

Hiashi olhou de um modo ausente para a criada que lhe abrira a porta. O manto azul escuro que envergava, molhado pela chuva, trazia-lhe uma sensação de desconforto, que apenas contribuía para o aumento do seu mau humor. Entrou sem cerimónias mas estacou com uma expressão ligeiramente perplexa quando a mesma criada se colocou diante do seu caminho.

- _L-lamento Hiashi-Sama, mas o s-senhor não está autorizado a entrar. - _Informou evitando encarar os olhos prateados do Hyuuga.

- _Como? - _Inquiriu sem acreditar. O edificio onde se encontrava era a sede actual de Konoha e não era a primeira vez que estava alí.

Jamais lhe tinha sido negada a entrada em qualquer parte da Vila.

- _Está a decorrer uma reunião Hiashi-Sama. - _Respondeu a criada mantendo os olhos fixos no chão. - _Mas se desejar falar com alguem, poderei fazer o favor de transmitir o recado assim que a reunião acabar._

- _Não necessito que transmitam os meus recados. - _Disse Hiashi friamente. - _De que se trata essa reunião? e qual o motivo para não ter sido convocado?_

- _Lamento senhor, não lhe sei responder._

O Líder Hyuuga fitou-a sériamente. Não necessitava de uma resposta concreta para saber do que se tratava. O facto de ter sido estratégicamente excluído de uma reunião de ultima hora, só provava aquilo que mais receava.

Estava sozinho.

* * *

Seu coração era o abismo do inferno mais profundo e escuro. Um lugar frio e amargo onde sonhos e esperanças há muito haviam sido destruídos. E sem sonhos, sem esperanças, porque ele se importava?

Porque a ambição e o ódio continuavam a dar forças para que Hyuuga Neji se movesse. Mas como um fantasma.

Era apenas uma presença escura que assombrava as sombras dos vivos, esperando pacientemente que o seu alvo escolhido demonstrasse a vulnerabilidade que todo o humano possuía.

Um raro sorriso tomou forma nos lábios de Neji. Ele não era humano.

Observou demoradamente a enorme construção que se erguia imponente no cimo da colina, á noite. Em cima da árvore onde se encontrava, a construção parecia um velho palácio abandonado, mas Neji conhecia-o bem demais para saber o que o aguardava.

- _Esta é que é a Mansão Hyuuga? Que desilusão, pensava em algo...diferente._

Neji virou levemente a cabeça na direcção do individuo que falara. As suas memórias tinham-no feito esqueçer por momentos o facto de estar acompanhado.

O homem ao seu lado, tinha exactamente a mesma altura que Neji. Os braços achavam-se firmemente cruzados sobre o manto negro da Akatsuki e os seus olhos possuiam uma coloração exótica e profunda. Eram tão negros que seria impossivel informar onde começava e acabava a iris.

Mas embora a sua postura aparentasse serenidade, o seu semblante inexpressivo tirava qualquer sensação de conforto.

_- Não se fie nas aparências, Sasuke._

_- Você sabe que as aparências são tudo. - _Respondeu Sasuke calmamente. - _As unidades estão aguardando o seu comando para rodear a mansão. Tem a certeza disso?_

_- Hyuuga Hiashi não desistirá por maior que seja o batalhão adversário. - _Advertiu Neji. - _Tenho a certeza de que teremos algum entretenimento._

_- Seu tio me parece muito burro para alguem que diz querer o melhor para a família. - _Respondeu Sasuke sarcástico.

- _Ele apenas tem confiança._

_- Que seja. - _Disse Sasuke sem muito interesse. Fitou Neji com um olhar estranho_. - Ainda se recorda onde fica os aposentos da princesa?_

_- Não se preocupe._

_- Eu não me preocupo com você. - _Respondeu Sasuke com as sobrancelhas franzidas_. - Apenas quero cumprir o que nos foi ordenado, sem distrações._

_- Não haverá distrações. - _Informou Neji com a voz macia_. - Bom, pelo menos para você._

Sasuke sorriu levemente, mas tal acto passou despercebido por o seu companheiro.

Um forte trovão abateu-se sobre a mansão e com um sinal para o pelotão que aguardava fielmente em terra, Neji moveu-se na mesma direcção que este.

* * *

Hinata acordou dorida e sobressaltada, com o ruído assustador de um trovão. Tinha adormecido numa posição desconfortável para ficar ao lado da irmã. Levantou-se lentamente e saíu a passos suaves do quarto, em direcção ao próprio. Não tinha noção do tempo que dormira, mas agradecia internamente por tê-lo feito. Sentia-se mais revigorada.

Retirou sem muita vontade o pesado xaile sobre os seus ombros, e esfregou levemente os braços quando o ar frio do quarto penetrou com mais intensidade na sua pele. A sua vontade era de atirar-se para cama com a roupa que tinha no corpo e aquecer-se sob as cobertas.

Ela começou a desabotoar os botões do seu vestido preguiçosamente, ainda pensando nessa hipótese, quando ouviu a porta do quarto a ser aberta.

_- Hinata-Sama... precisa de algo?_

_- Ah n-não, não. - _Respondeu virando-se de costas envergonhada, a curvatura dos seus seios estava exposta_. - P-pode se retirar Shizune-San. Ficarei b-bem._

_- Como quiser senhora.Boa noite._

_- B-boa noite... - _Ela ouviu os passos da criada a distanciarem-se e caminhou depressa até á porta, fechando-a á chave. Só conseguia dormir dessa maneira.

Retirou o vestido e enfiou-se rapidamente dentro da camisa de noite. Puxou as cobertas de um tecido macio e felpudo e deitou-se, cobrindo-se por completo.

No inicio não conseguia dormir, mas passado algum tempo o sono ameaçava novamente envolve-la, quando ouviu um grito agudo no andar de baixo. Rapidamente o som de estilhaços ressuou como trovões dentro de casa, fazendo Hinata levantar-se num pulo e correr até á porta.

Praguejou nervosa quando se lembrou que esta estava trancada e tacteou sobre a cómoda á procura da chave no meio da escuridão, ouvindo mais gritos.

Abriu-a e começou a correr com toda a rapidez que possuía. O barulho infernal aumentava á medida que Hinata se aproximava do final do corredor, dando-lhe a indicação de que o salão da mansão era o palco do que quer que estivesse a acontecer.

A ideia da Mansão Hyuuga estar a ser o alvo de um ataque quase fez com que perdesse as forças.

Não sabia o que a esperaria lá em baixo. Estava aterrorizada.

Subitamente, a velocidade dos passos de Hinata foi diminuindo, e ela olhou perplexa para a sua frente. Parado diante do final das escadas, alguem a aguardava.

Uma figura alta coberta por um manto negro. A face escondida sobre a sombra do capuz. Ela apenas conseguia ver o desenho harmonioso da boca, a unica parte visivel do seu rosto.

Um mercenário da Akatsuki estava ali diante dela. Na sua própria casa.

Ele sorriu-lhe.

A moça recuou vários passos para trás totalmente alarmada. Não conseguia ter nenhuma outra reacção a não ser os olhos arregalados e o corpo a tremer compulsivamente.

Ele estava alí para matá-la.

Recuou mais, quando o mercenário se começou a dirigir para ela. O andar imponente e confiante dele, como se não temesse estar alí, fizeram Hinata se sentir ainda mais indefesa.

O mercenário ergueu a mão, assim que se aproximou o bastante, e acariciou a face da moça suavemente.

Contudo esse gesto foi o suficiente para que Hinata acordasse do turpor em que se encontrava. Afastou-se bruscamente do homem, com o nervosismo a dilacerá-la, e começou a correr para o caminho do seu quarto.

Corria com toda a força que o nervos lhe permitiam, e olhando para trás viu que ele continuava no mesmo local. Ele não a seguia.

Entrou no quarto mas não teve tempo para trancar a porta. Ele estava ali á frente dela novamente, como se tivesse acabado de se materializar.

Hinata gritou horrorizada mas a sua boca foi repentinamente arrebatada por a dele na escuridão. Ela estava gritando, de modo que seus lábios estavam separados. Hinata tentou fechá-los, mas ele capturou o seu queixo, segurando-a de modo a não permitir que ela se fechasse para ele.

Ele beijava-a com tanta força que parecia que queria sugar-lhe os lábios.

A reação natural de Hinata foi de lutar ainda mais. Contorcia-se e tentava afastá-lo, espalmando as mãos com força no peito dele, mas o mercenário parecia ser feito de aço. Ele apertou a cintura dela contra o seu próprio corpo de uma maneira tão feroz que um lamento de dor escapou da boca aberta de Hinata.

Ele não ligou, pelo contrário, apertou-a ainda mais como se quisesse fundir os corpos e começou a caminhar na direcção da cama arrastando Hinata consigo.

Ela caiu sobre a cama de costas, mas ele a seguiu num instante, pondo-se em cima dela. A visão dele agigantando-se sobre ela, com o rosto envolto pelas sombras fez com que Hinata se encolhesse.

- _Está com medo de mim?_

A voz máscula e hipnótica causou-lhe arrepios, e ela não tinha notado o facto de estar a chorar.

Medo? ela estava apavorada.

Ele se curvou na direcção dela, e ela sentiu os dentes dele a arranharem o seu pescoço.

- _P-p-pare! _- Pediu com a voz falha. Lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto. - _V-você está m-me m-machucando... _

Subitamente, ele se afastou e Hinata pensou , infantilmente, de que ele a libertaria. Mas em vez disso ele capturou a boca dela novamente de um modo selvagem como se a quisesse calar. Ele retirou um dos braços que continuavam a envolver Hinata no abraço sufocador e retirou os fios de cabelo que se achavam grudados no pescoço dela. Lentamente o rosto do mercenário dirigiu-se para o pescoço de Hinata novamente.

O roçar dos seus lábios contra a pele dela desta vez era gentil, e ela achou o repentino contraste mais perturbador do que quando ele usou a força bruta.

- _Você é minha Hinata-Sama... - _Disse ele roucamente.

Com a mente nublada pelo choque, ela não percebeu que ele havia escorregado as faixas da sua camisa de noite pelos ombros até que o ar frio do quarto perfurou a sua pele.

Uma nova onda de medo atingiu a sua espinha e Hinata pareceu recuperar forças para se libertar. Ela imediatamente tentou erguer seus braços para cobrir seus seios expostos. Contudo, ele pareceu prever tal reacção antecipando-se a capturar seus pulsos, colocando-os acima da cabeça dela.

_- Não me tente resistir. - _Sussurrou ele. _- Eu não vou parar._

_- N-não! por f-f-favor! - _Pediu Hinata chorando agora compulsivamente_. - N-não m-me faça i-isso!_

Ela sentia uma angústia enorme, deitada semi-nua debaixo dele, expondo a sua intimidade a um completo desconhecido.

Bem devagar, ele abaixou a cabeça para os seus seios, e levou um mamilo para dentro do recesso morno e molhado de sua boca sugando-o. Hinata tentou lutar mas ele parecia que pressionava o corpo sobre ela com mais força a cada tentativa de resistência, impendindo-a de se mover. A língua dele se movia sem qualquer pudor sobre os seus seios, circulando, serpenteando e depois novamente os tragando para dentro da boca para sugá-los.

Ela contorceu-se para sair, quando ele se endireitou se sentando, ainda em cima dela. Com um barulho abafado, ela conseguiu perceber que o mercenário se tinha desfeito da sua capa. Ele inclinou-se novamente sobre ela, e ela sentiu fios longos e sedosos de cabelo a baterem no seu rosto.

Ele ainda mantinha os pulsos de Hinata presos, quando rasgou com apenas a mão livre a frente da sua camisa de noite, deixando-a completamente nua.

- _N-não! p-p-por f-favor_! - Pediu Hinata inutilmente. A escuridão era tão grande, que mesmo sem o capuz a cobri-lo, ela não conseguia visualizar a face do mercenário. Sentia-se agoniada.

Ele moveu a mesma mão que lhe rasgara o vestido até á sua intimidade, acariciando-a. Ela não conseguia descrever a repulsa e o nojo de estar a ser tocada daquela maneira. Soluçou alto mas foi silenciada por um novo beijo, tão feroz que lhe magoou os lábios.

Sentiu algo a tentar colocar-se entre as suas pernas e num acto de reflexo, pressionou-as uma contra a outra para não dar passagem ao que quer que fosse.

Mas o mercenário não desistiria. Sem muito esforço, colocou o joelho entre as pernas da Hyuuga, afastando-as.

Sem qualquer cuidado, a moça sentiu algo grande e pulsante a invadir a sua intimidade. Gritou de dor mesmo tendo os lábios do mercenário fortemente pressionados sobre os seus. Arqueou as costas, seus seios espalmados contra o peito do homem em cima de si, que bombeava o membro rigido para dentro de Hinata em estocadas fortes e profundas.

Hinata sentia que a qualquer momento ele iria rasgá-la. A dor era insuportável.

Ele arqueou as costas como um gato e um suspiro profundo preencheu o quarto. Deixou-se cair para cima de Hinata afundando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dela, respirando ofegante.

Ela não se conseguiu mover, mesmo sabendo que tinha as mãos livres. Estava em choque.

- _Não foi assim tão dificil, pois não? - _Ela ouviu-o ronronar perto do seu ouvido, antes de sair de cima dela. Não se mexeu.

- _Vista-se. - _Ordenou ele friamente atirando-lhe um vestido. Ela manteve-se imóvel. Nem tinha dado por ele a vasculhar as suas roupas.

Estava completamente desfeita. Não conseguia sentir nada mais que nojo. Nojo _dele_ e do seu próprio corpo.

Lentamente, a moça começou a dar-se conta da forte chuvada que ainda pairava sob a mansão. Os gritos e estilhaços do andar de baixo tinham sido silenciados. O estupro parecia que a tinha transportado para outra dimensão.

Virou levemente a cabeça na direção do mercenário. Ele estava de pé, diante da janela observando o temporal.

- _O que está esperando? _- Perguntou ele calmamente, sem se virar. - _Vista-se, já lhe disse._

- _P-porquê...?_ - Hinata conseguiu perguntar num fio de voz.

- _Porque você vem comigo._

Ela demorou algum tempo a processar a informação.

_- P-para onde?_

Ele manteve-se concentrado na vista exterior durante algum tempo, antes de virar o rosto para ela. Um relampago iluminou por segundos o quarto e Hinata conseguiu finalmente visualizar com clareza o mercenário.

Era alto e magro, como um grande felino. Seus cabelos longos e negríssimos esparramavam-se sobre os seus ombros, descendo ao longo das suas costas. A sua face era finamente entalhada, seu maxilar forte. Os lábios, nem finos nem grossos, formavam um desenho harmonioso. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios eram surpreendentemente escuros, tal como o cabelo, para um homem com um tom de pele tão claro.

Mas o que a fez o coração de Hinata parar, foram os seus olhos.

Eram prateados e profundos, turbulentos como uma tempestade.

Eram olhos iguais aos dela.

A luz abandonou o quarto novamente, e o som de um forte trovão fez a mansão estremecer. Hinata recuou na cama, encostando-se á parede fitando-o petrificada. O estuprador pertencia á sua própria familia. Não podia acreditar.

- _Q-q-quem é v-você?_

Ela não conseguia ver as feições dele estando novamente envoltos na escuridão, mas de um modo muito estranho e perturbador, ela agora conseguia ver seus olhos.

Eles brilhavam perigosamente, como os olhos nocturnos de um animal.

- _Não se lembra de mim? - _A voz dele suou irónicamente desapontada. Como se a desafiasse.

A moça encolheu-se ainda mais com a pergunta, mas não tinha forças para desviar o olhar. Ele riu deliciado por o medo dela.

- _Estou desiludido com você Hinata-Sama. Não mudei assim tanto. - _Pronunciou ele com uma suavidade que a perturbou ainda mais_. - Quanto anos se passaram mesmo? Seis?_

Ela sentiu que a dor na nuca se alastrava para todo o seu cerébro.

- _N-n-não p-pode ser... - _Murmurou perplexa. - _N-não p-pode ser..._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, em resposta ao choque dela. Hinata levantou-se dolorida, com os olhos arregalados e fixos nele. Caminhou para o mercenário, nua e entorpecida. Parou diante dele com a mente nublada entre a dúvida e a negação, e ergueu o braço tremulo com intenção de tocá-lo, mas ele agarrou-o.

- _Não me toque. - _Rosnou friamente, apertando o pulso da moça. Ela soltou um lamento de dor, o que o fez suavizar o aperto e o tom de voz. - _Você sabe que eu não gosto._

Ela ofegou surpresa, e subitamente teve a certeza. A confirmação do seu desejo mais profundo e infantil estava ali á frente dela. Mas ela não sabia como é que sentia.

Felicidade. Angústia. Choque. Medo. Repulsa.

- _N-neji...nii...s-san...?_

Por momentos ela julgou que ele não expressaria nenhuma reacção, mas enganou-se. Com uma força brutal, ele atirou-a para cima da cama.

- _Reúna alguns pertences. - _Disse friamente, começando a dirigir-se para a porta. - _Quando eu voltar, quero-a pronta para partir._

Ela fitou-o com a cara contorcida de dor, por ter sido atirada de uma maneira tão cruel. Neji estacou e virou-se antes de sair. O tom hipnótico da sua voz máscula arranhou-a, mas a palavras ditas desfizeram o pedaço que restava da sua alma.

_- Acho que você não deveria de me considerar mais seu irmão. Irmãos não costumam fazer __sexo._

* * *

**Olá queridos leitores! **

Demorei mais tempo que o previsto com este capitulo -.-' (tencionava acabá-lo no sábado) mas só hoje é que consegui!

Bem, aqui está o meu primeiro hentai e sinceramente... não faço a menor ideia de como é que ficou :'D

Portanto, POR FAVOR digam com sinceridade o que acham T.T (para eu saber se continuo com ideias pervertidas ou não .)

Podem me xingar, ameaçar, o que quiserem! estou aberta a novas propostas :D

Peço desculpa pelos possiveis erros gramaticais!

O terceiro capitulo não deve de demorar muito! (assim espero -.-')

**Resposta as reviews (que emoção!):**

**nyo-mila: **Minha primeira review! :D (Abraça nyo-mila e gira-a no ar .) obrigada lindaaa! espero que este capitulo a tenha agradado tambem (principalmente o hentai!) BJO enorme para você, flor!

**Hachi-chan 2: **Obrigada pela sua review flor! e não não, o Hiashi não vai oferecer a Hinata á Akatsuki, ela é que vai ser raptada por eles! Espero que tenha compreendido melhor a história com este capitulo, linda! E não se preocupe, tenho muito outros projectos de fic... quem sabe um com a Hina e o nosso Itachi? . BJOO para você!

**Milia-chan: **Obrigada pela review amiga . (nossa, eu só agradeço rsrs) ainda bem que gosta da ideia :D A Hinata é muito frágil e inocente, mas eu tenciono fazer com que ela 'amadureça'. E simm vamos ter um triangulo amoroso (e hentai ) espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! BJOOOO!

**Lady Hyuuga: **Aaaaaahh! (abraça Lady Hyuuga MUITO fortemente ) você gostou assim tanto? muito obrigada linda! :D Nossa..gostei muito da sua review! me animou! BJO enorme flor!

**Luh Hyuuga: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, linda! . a fic é voltada principalmente para Neji/Hina mas não se preocupe! terá Sasu/Hina tambem (e hentai o.o nossa não me canso de mencionar isso .) :D Espero que tenha gostado deste capituloo flor! BJOOOOOO!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**BJO**


End file.
